


Just To Make You Jealous

by TangoMcGrand



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoMcGrand/pseuds/TangoMcGrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan makes out with Xiumin only to make Sehun jealous, logically it follows that Xiumin has to make out with someone to make Luhan jealous. This person is Lay.</p><p>100% a crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Make You Jealous

“You mean Luhan just made out with you to make Sehun jealous? That's so low.” Yixing sputters, and Minseok nods sadly. Minseok and Yixing are sitting in Yixing's room, tissues scattered all over the floor and bed, a small pile built up around Minseok.

“It's my fault for thinking it meant something.” sniffs Minseok pitifully.

Yixing sighs and rubs Minseok's back encouragingly. “It's not your fault at all.” He tells Minseok, “He should never have asked that of you, he should have known better than to play with your feelings.”

Minseok rubs at his nose, his eyes are red and puffy, “He didn't know I would react like that though... I didn't even know.” His voice is hoarse and broken, “It's not his fault, I just have to get over the fact that he'll never care for me the way I do for him.”

Yixing moves to gently wipe a tear for Minseok's face, thumbing the skin of his cheek. “He does care for you, I swear, in the way that you want him to, he's just so concentrated on Sehun, he didn't see what he already had.” Minseok looks at Yixing doubtfully. “I'll bet,” Yixing continues, words getting stronger, “That you could make him just as jealous as he tried to make Sehun if he caught someone making out with you.”

“You think that?” Minseok asks tentatively, dabbing at his eyes with his shirt.

“Of course I do.” Yixing reassures him trying to smile to brighten the glint of hope in Minseok's eyes. He knows it to be impossible to not love Minseok.

Minseok is quiet for a bit, Yixing waits for him to speak, suddenly there's a glint in Minseok's eye. “You should kiss me, in front of Luhan, just to see what he would do.” Minseok's voice is small and he's looking up at Yixing with big, tear filled eyes, Yixing's heart breaks just a little bit more for him. “Please, it wouldn't mean anything, I promise, you're the only one who understands what I need right now.”

Yixing's resolve crumbles and he feels a painful twang in his heart, he tries to smile supportively. “Sure, Minseok, I'll do anything to help."

 

 . . . . .

 

They're in one of the cafes that Luhan frequents, sitting awkwardly pressed close together, picking at their food and avoiding eye contact while trying to make small talk. Yixing has no idea how they're supposed to look anything but awkward when they're trying to make Luhan jealous, he doesn't even want to think about actually closing the distance between them and kissing Minseok right now. He has to focus on the main issue right now, which was keeping lookout for Luhan... and avoiding eye contact with Minseok.

Minseok is the first to spot Luhan, jabbing at Yixing's side and pointing out at the window where you could just see Luhan crossing the street to the coffee shop. The windows are tinted and it's just bright enough outside that Luhan can't see Minseok or Yixing, or see the jumbled mess of hands as they struggle to get in position, chests bumping, eyes on the door. Yixing turns and finds Minseok incredibly close, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, his face blurry, inches away. Yixing's breathing shallows.

“You ready?” Minseok whispers unsurely just before they hear the ring of the bell on the door and Yixing finds himself leaning forward and brushing his lips against Minseok's.

It's awkward, the first press of their lips squishing together; Yixing's nose at the wrong angle, his hands grasping loosely at the sides of his chair. Yixing keeps his mouth mostly closed as Minseok litters kiss upon kiss on his mouth, and focuses most of his energy just on keeping up with the movement of their lips and bodies. Minseok puts his hands on Yixing's hips, drawing him closer, and Yixing involuntarily jumps.

Minseok's lips are soft and warm; plump against Yixing's as they breathe steadily together. Yixing's heartbeat speeds up, he feels uncomfortably warm all over. He opens his mouth to catch his breath but instead he catches Minseok's tongue, sweet from his sugared coffee. Yixing's entire body catches on fire, his hands are shaking, and his stomach is doing somersaults, all he can think about is how much he needs Minseok closer. His hands rise up to intertwine themselves in Minseoks hair, pulling at it and maneuvering Minseok's head so that he's at a better angle as Yixing nips and sucks at his lips. Yixing can't think, doesn't want to, he can only feel the way Minseok responds to him, the way he wiggles and gasps as Yixing presses himself further in, taking as much as he can, relishing.

A door slams, Minseok pulls away. Yixing immediately misses the contact and he looks forlornly at Minseok's lips which are now slick and reddened. He spares only a small glance to the door wondering abstractly how Minseok knew it was Luhan who left.

Minseok grins at him and Yixing smiles back dazed, not sure whether to look at Minseok's pretty eyes, mussed up hair, or at the lips he just kissed.

“I think that worked!” Minseok says excitedly, grinning at the door.

Yixing's heart drops into his stomach.

 

. . . . .

 

“Minseok made out with you just to make Luhan jealous?” Baekhyun asks incredulously and Yixing tries not to sniff pitifully.

“It's really not his fault.” Yixing explains, conscious of the cracks in his voice and the tears staining his cheeks. “I went into it knowing it was supposed to mean nothing,” he pauses, “It did mean nothing, it was all for Luhan, I know that.”

“And yet” Baekhyun offers sadly, gesturing at Yixing and letting Yixing's loud sniff fill in the blanks. “He could have at least considered how you would feel about the situation.”

“I don't know, it's not his fault that he doesn't feel the same about me.” Mopes Yixing.

“Oh, I'm sure he does! No one can resist your charms!” Baekhyun grins and it makes Yixing feel a little better.

“You really think so?” Yixing asks, trying to suppress the hope bubbling up in his chest.

“Yes, and I'll bet we can prove it!”

 

. . . . .

 

Kissing Baekhyun isn't the same as kissing Minseok.

Baekhyun is receptive and eager, with open and willing lips. His hands play lightly with the hem of Yixing's shirt, hesitant, but soothing. Baekhyun's thumbs brush the bare skin of Yixing's stomach making his skin tingle. It's not a bad kiss, really it's not, but one of the main differences between this kiss and the one with Minseok is that now Yixing's eyes are open, and he's staring straight at Minseok.

And he's making quite a show of slobbering all over Baekhyun's face. He traces his tongue along Baekhyun's teeth and presses open mouthed kisses to the corners of Baekhyun's mouth, making Baekhyun squirm and Minseok visibly cringe. Baekhyun is such a good sport about it too; head turned almost horizontal to get the best angles and making delicious noises which reverberate in the air between them. Yixing can feel the subtle vibrations play across his tongue.

Minseok is standing at the door, looking at the two of them in unmasked horror, mouth slack and open, almond eyes wide, and his eyebrows hidden in his hair. Yixing moans theatrically as he feels Baekhyun pull him closer, staring Minseok right in the eyes as he does.

That's all it takes, Minseok turns and flees, slamming the door in his hurry. It makes Baekhyun jump, thumbs stuttering as they play their pattern.

Yixing pulls away, grinning and staring at the door. “Do you think it worked?” He asks brightly

 

. . . . .

 

Yixing is on his way to his favourite music shop that he frequents regularly. He's humming to himself a tune trapped in his mind that he has yet to put on paper. He stops at the door, squinting inside through the tinted window at the familiar display of instruments illuminated behind the glass so you can just barely make them out even in the bright light of day. Sighing to himself, and thinking about the chords of his song, he steps inside the shop.

The first thing Yixing sees when he walks in is Baekhyun with his tongue down Chanyeol's throat. Baekhyun has his eyes open and is looking straight at Yixing.

Yixing slams the door.


End file.
